The Phoenix
|-|Phoenix= |-|Consciousness Form= |-|Abstract Form= |-|The Cosmos= |-|Omega Factor= Summary The Phoenix is the main character of the unfinished manga Phoenix series by Osamu Tezuka. The Phoenix, the bird of fire, is a supernatural being, a creature that is everlasting, yet is nonetheless mortal. She is a physical embodiment of the eternal and the ethereal, of permanence and impermanence, of the duality of man, of life, of the earth, and of the universe. The Phoenix is, much like the cycle of life and death, a being of duality. She can be equal parts caring and cruel, a giver of life and a taker of the same; more often than not, she acts as an impartial, uninvolved observer, but when humans seek her out or attack her, intent on consuming her blood to gain themselves personal longevity, she’s entirely capable of frightening savagery. The Phoenix is not a force of good, she is a force of nature, an intrinsic part of the earth; her motivations and goals are unclear, and more often than not not the focus of her stories. Her story was never completed, having been cut short by Tezuka's death in 1989. Several of the stories have been adapted into anime series and OVAs, and even a live-action movie. Tezuka considered Phoenix his "life's work". Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 10-C to 2-B | 2-A Name: (The) Phoenix, 火の鳥 (Hi no Tori, "Bird of fire/Firebird") Origin: Phoenix Gender: Inapplicable. Projects itself as a Female Age: As old as creation (Has also experienced the cycle of life countless times) Classification: Legendary bird, Immortal bird, "The bird of fire/Firebird", Mysterious alien lifeform, God's alterform, "what men have always called god", super liveform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 & 4), Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Mid-High. Should have the same as the beings she grants immortality, such as Yodomi, who was going come back from this and regenerated from having her pieces reduced to ashes. By herself able to come back from this. When her body becomes too old Phoenix decides to burn herself and reborn from her ashes, however this generates her to have an infant body), Resurrection (Can resurrect herself and others, including robots), Healing (Its blood and feathers can heal others beings. Doesn't need to be around to heal others), Power Bestowal & Age Manipulation (Those who drink its blood while she is still alive gain Immortality 1, 2 3 & 4. Just like Phoenix, they still age but they cannot die from natural causes, when their body becomes too old they abandon it to become pure existence. She can also alter its blood to put those who drink it into a cycle of having their age reversed and back to normal forever. Doesn't need to make others drink its blood or be around to make them immortal), Flight & Spaceflight, Universal & "Dimensional" Travel (Can fry around the Cosmos/Multiverse, travel through different dimensions, and easily move from "one end of the Cosmos to the other"), Telepathy (She communicates telepathically. Upscaled from her daughter, who can read a person's every thought), Teleportation (Demonstrated here and here), Energy Manipulation & Shapeshifting (Uses energy waves to take any form it wants), Nature Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Earth, Water and Plant Manipulation; Likely altered the nature of Fremil to create impossible phenomena that reverts any consequence that modifies the planet to its original state. Its body can produce fire to burn others. Suppressed the tremors of Eden 17 for hundreds of years, when she decided to no longer help the planet this caused the destruction of everything on its surface), Aura & Light Manipulation (Its presence emits a shine described to "shine like the sun", being "almost as radiant as the sun", "as bright as the sun", and that it would cause someone to go blind for looking at it for a while), BFR (Returned Satoku from a lost galaxy to Earth. Can bring others to the future and back to the past), Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation, Life Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Statistics Amplification, Size Manipulation (Can shrink itself and others to the size of elemental particles, dive into its cells and keep shrinking even more. Can move into another dimension where the universe would be no more than a particle), Matter Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb beings to make them part of the Cosmos), Transmutation (Can transform people into plants if it wishes to do so), Biological Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Turned Satoku ugly generation by generation and made his descendants eternally wander through space), Dream & Nightmare Manipulation (It's suggested that she caused Akanemaru to reincarnate several times during a dream, directly talking to him at the end of it. Caused Shunkan a nightmare that showed him what would happen if he became immortal), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Told the readers Romy's story), Duplication/Incarnations (Possess an untold number of incarnations), Soul Manipulation (Can lead spirits to other places and affect them with (what appears to be) her brightness. Her feathers were used to heal spirits and ghosts. Buddhist deities were afraid of its power), Weather Manipulation (Dispersed a storm), Cosmic Awareness, Likely Mind Manipulation (Because of her power, Astro was able to see somebody's memory), Unaffected by heat and radiation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresent Attack Potency: Varies from Below Average Human level to Multiverse level, able to negate durability in many ways | Multiverse level+ (Is one with the entire Cosmos, the sum of existence which is descried as a living organism composed of infinite universes), able to negate durability in many ways Speed: Varies from Massively FTL+ (2.74803057253717006e+29c) to Infinite | Immeasurable (At a comparable state of existence, if not much greater, then Elder Masato, who transcended space and time upon becoming "God"), Omnipresent within the Cosmos/Multiverse Lifting Strength: Varies from Below Average to Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Varies from Below Average Class to Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Varies from Below Average Human level to Multiverse level. Immortality, Regeneration and Resurrection make it harder to kill | Multiverse level+. Immortality, Regeneration and Resurrection make it harder to kill Stamina: Immense | Limitless Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh Omniscient (Sees all Macrocosms and all of time happen across countless worlds at once. Has been claimed to know all things) Weaknesses: None notable Keys: Restricted | The Cosmos Gallery Phoenix abof.gif CXtTaoW.jpg|Phoenix witnessed humanity's fate countless times. Phoenixtrueform.jpg Phoenixno-cor&immgi.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tezuka-Verse Category:Astro Boy Category:Female Characters Category:Birds Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Hax Users Category:Aura Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tricksters Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Age Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fate Users Category:Dream Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weather Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2